The present invention relates to a multifunction apparatus.
A conventional multifunction image processing apparatus includes a printer and a scanner mounted on the printer. The printer performs image formation by electrophotography. The scanner reads an image of an original. The cover of the scanner is opened through an angle for replacement of an original or maintenance of the scanner. The printer cover is opened together with the scanner for maintenance of the printer.
A conventional multifunction image processing apparatus suffers from a problem in that when the printer cover is opened with the cover of the scanner opened, the scanner will become unstable preventing efficient maintenance of the printer.